Garet's Darkness
by AGodofIrony
Summary: After Vale has been rebuilt, Garet struggles with a nightmare. When the Darksword appears to him, it corrupts him. Nearly killing Isaac, he has infected all the others in Vale except Jenna. Isaac must utlize the power of the Golden Sun and the Sol Sword t
1. Darksword vs Sol Blade

A.N.Upon reading some Golden Sun fanfics, I got the usual way to start a story. Like a script. And sometimes with a Muse. Well nothing like that here! Just an idea that was expanded into a story.

Disclaimer I do NOT own Golden Sun. If I did, I'd be rolling in dough. And you'd all owe me a quarter.

I now present:

Garet's Darkness

_"You'll always be second best to Isaac! He has the Sol Blade, and the Golden Sun. What do you have? Nothing! That's what!"_ a cold voice whispered through Garet's mind. He awoke in a cold sweat. In his room at Vale, he shivered. The same dream had haunted him for a week now. And the worst part was, it was true.

"Isaac is my best friend. I should be happy for him," Garet whispered. A storm was outside, occasionally lighting up the sky with flashes of lightning.

_"But I can make you strong!"_ the voice said. Garet nearly screamed. The voice had never haunted him when he was awake.

_"Take hold of this!"_ the voice said. A sword with a black blade seemed to hover over Garet, beckoning to be wielded.

"What is it?" Garet asked out loud.

_"It's the Darksword, even more powerful then the Sol Blade! With this, you can defeat Isaac!"_ the voice cackled.

"But I don't want to-," Garet began.

_"Silence! I can see into your heart. You have great potential, but you refuse to use it. Now grasp your weapon Mars Adept!"_ the voice snarled. Garet's hand reached forward slowly.

Jenna slept snugly between her covers as the storm raged outside. Her nine Mars Djinni cuddled with her, sleeping peacefully.

"Creeeeeak," the window opened slowly. Jenna's eyes opened slightly, it had gotten cold. Standing in front of the window was a large figure.

"Give me your Djinni," the figure spoke. It seemed familiar, yet not.

"N-no," Jenna stammered. The Djinni all nodded their heads in agreement.

The figure just stood there. Then a black mist crept from it. Jenna's eyes fluttered close and she slept.

"Has anyone seen Garet?" Ivan asked the next day. The storm was over but it was still very wet outside.

"No. What about Jenna?" Isaac asked.

"Jenna's not feeling well," Mia said, "Felix asked me to try and heal her. She needs some rest, that's all," she added, seeing the look on Isaac's face.

"She keeps blabbing something about her Djinni. I told her they probably just went for a walk or something," Sheba said.

"But that still doesn't answer my question about Garet," Ivan said.

"Doesn't his family know where he is?" Mia asked.

"I asked. He disappeared sometime last night, along with his Djinni," Ivan answered.

"That's odd," Sheba muttered.

"I'm going to go look for him," Isaac said.

"I'm going too," Mia said.

"I don't need help. I can heal as well," Isaac said.

"You can be as dense as Garet sometimes," Ivan said. He and Sheba pulled Isaac away quickly.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Can't you tell Mia's worried about Garet? Let her go with you!" Sheba hissed at Isaac.

"Ohhhh. Okay," Isaac said. They got suited up and were about to leave when Piers and Felix walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Isaac asked.

"We heard you were going to find Garet. We figured you could borrow our Djinni," Felix said.

"That's okay, it's not like there's anything that powerful around Vale," Mia said.

"Take them anyways. I have a feeling your going to need it," Piers told them. Isaac and Mia accepted the Djinni.

"Good luck. Knowing Garet he's probably stuck his head somewhere it didn't belong," Felix said and walked off.

_"Is this power satisfactory?" _the voice asked Garet.

"Very," Garet answered. He had changed. He still wore his normal attire, but it was completely black. He also wore a black cape, and a strange symbol was on his forehead.

_"Wait here, and Isaac will come," _the voice told Garet. Garet smiled evilly to himself. He held up the Darksword and laughed.

Isaac and Mia searched everywhere for Garet. They tried his usual hiding places, some caves, and finally they ended up near where Sol Sanctum had been.

"This is new," Isaac said as he and Mia came upon a cave near the ruins of Sol Sanctum were.

"How is this new? Caves just don't form overnight," Mia said.

"I've never seen this cave before. I bet Garet wandered in here," Isaac sighed and started to walk down the cave. Mia followed after him. They continued down a while, lighting a torch so they could see. Then Isaac gasped. A large room was at the other end. On the center of the floor was a picture of the sun, with the crescent of the moon in it. Garet stood at the far end, yet it wasn't Garet.

"Garet?" Mia called out, running forward. The thought to be Garet quivered slightly, and then looked up, right at Isaac.

"I've been waiting for you. Heat Wave!" Garet yelled, a pillar of flame erupting from his hand and heading straight towards Isaac. He was caught unaware and was sent flying backwards.

"Garet! What did you do!" Mia demanded, running up to Garet. He smiled down at her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he replied. His hand glowed, and suddenly Mia found herself trapped between two large hands. She couldn't use her Psyenergy.

A glow came from the entrance of the room and Isaac got up. He looked at Garet with bewilderment in his eyes.

"Garet?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. It's me. And I'm tired of playing second best to you! I shall defeat you with my Darksword!" Garet yelled, holding up his black sword.

"I don't know what possessed you, but the Sol Blade will get rid of it!" Isaac yelled, revealing the sword. Mia was moved to a corner of the room as the friends squared off.

"You don't have to do this," Isaac said as they circled each other.

"Oh I do. When I defeat you, I shall gain the power of the Golden Sun and rule all of mankind," Garet cackled.

"I can't let you do that," Isaac said. He lunged forward and was parried by Garet.

"Cannon!" Garet yelled. Isaac was caught by surprise as the Djinn attack flung him into a wall.

"Fever!" Garet yelled, jumping forward and striking Isaac in the ribs. Isaac was glad he brought his armor.

"Shine!" Garet shouted. Isaac was forced farther into the wall.

"Char!" Garet gave no mercy. Isaac slumped forward, paralyzed.

"And now for a new move," Garet chuckled. He placed his hand together in front of him. "Meteor," he said calmly. A small meteor appeared in his hands.

"Normally this is where the bad guy explains everything. But I'll let you figure it out," Garet smiled. He thrust his arms forward and the meteor hit Isaac straight on. Isaac's eyes rolled up in his head, and he fell forward.

"Now for you," Garet smiled, looking up at Mia. Mia could not speak, literally, as Garet advanced upon her.

"I'll give you a choice. Join me willingly, or I'll make you," Garet smiled.

Mia gave a muffled reply, and by the look in her eyes it was a no.

"Very well then," Garet said. Suddenly Mia's face was free, but before she could say anything, Garet thrust forward and kissed her deeply on the lips. A darkness seemed to ooze from Garet and surround Mia. Her clothes turned black, and the same symbol on Garet's forehead turned up on Mia's. Garet pulled back and smiled. Mia had the same smile. Mia's prison was broken, and not giving the still form of Isaac a second thought, they walked down the cave.

"Hey guys! I think that's Garet coming! And Mia! But where's Isaac?" Ivan shouted, hopping up and down.

"Wow. Where'd you guys get those new clothes?" Piers asked. Garet and Mia glanced at each. They flung their hands up and pointed their palms straight at Ivan and Piers. Everyone watched in amazement as Ivan and Piers were surrounded by a black cloud. When it disappeared, Ivan and Piers had black clothes, and also had the symbol on their foreheads. All four turned to the remaining people, which was only Felix and Sheba.

"Oh no," both Sheba and Felix said. They turned and ran, quickly followed by the others. Sheba was caught by the faster Ivan, but Felix wasn't running for himself. He was running to save Jenna.

"Jenna! Get out of here! Something's wrong!" Felix shouted, waving his arms like a lunatic when he got near his house. Jenna lazily opened the window and sniffed, as she had a mild cold.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, stifling a big yawn.

"Garet and Mia had some sort of black thing around them and they infected the others! I don't know what happened to Isaac! Get out of here while I-" Felix began but was cut off. Piers had rammed him to the ground.

"Why are you guys in black?" Jenna asked.

"Get out of here! Use the Teleport Lapis!" Felix yelled, throwing Piers off himself.

"But what about you?" Jenna yelled.

"Don't worry about me," Felix yelled. Casting a Mother Gaia to try and keep the others at bay, "Just get out of here!"

"But-," Jenna yelled.

"Just do it! I'm not losing my sister twice!" Felix yelled, throwing Ivan back with a Ragnarok.

"Hello," Garet smiled. The darkness wrapped itself around Felix, slowly moving around.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Felix shouting, casting a Grand Gaia. The earth shook.

"Okay," Jenna said, stifling a tear. She grabbed the Teleport Lapis. As soon as Ivan and Sheba burst into her room, she was gone.

"A minor setback. She can not defeat us. Let us prepare an army," Garet smiled, and turned back towards Sol Sanctum with Mia right behind him.

"P-p-potent Cure," Isaac mumbled. He staggered to his feet and looked around. The room was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. He casts a few more Cure's and looked around for a light source. Not finding any he called up his Djinni.

"Yes sir?" Flint asked saluting.

"You guys can see in the dark, right?" Isaac said.

"Yes sir!" Flint said, stopping the salute. Isaac put Flint on his shoulder and with his directions they made their way to the light. Isaac turned and gasped. Where Sol Sanctum had been stood a large castle. His head turned in the direction of Vale, but he couldn't see it.

"Do you guys know how long I've been out?" Isaac asked.

"We go out with you. Don't you remember?" Flint answered.

"Oh yah," Isaac muttered.

"I suggest we head for Vale," Granite said.

"I was about to suggest the same thing," Isaac muttered. He headed off down in the direction of Vale.

"He is not dead?" Garet hissed, sitting upon his throne. Ivan, all in black and the same symbol that Garet had on his forehead was there, kneeling down and telling news that Isaac had been spotted.

"But how could he have survived for a month there? He would have died of thirst or starvation," Mia wondered, sitting next to Garet. A black crown with red jewels was atop Garet's head, and a similar crown, yet smaller with blue jewels stood upon Mia's.

"I am just reporting what our scouts have seen," Ivan said, continuing to look at the ground.

"You and Felix find him and bring him here. And how does the search for Jenna go?" Garet asked.

"No luck so far my lordship. Sheba, and Piers have gained no sign of her," Ivan answered.

"Very well then. Find them and bring them here to me. They are the only knots in my plan," Garet ordered. Ivan nodded and walked off, always keeping his head to the floor.

"What now my King?" Mia asked Garet.

"We wait," Garet smiled, gripping the hilt of his Darksword.

"Oh no," Isaac muttered, looking down upon Vale. It was in ruins, and no one could be seen. Isaac slid down and ran to his house. No one was there. He ran around everywhere shouting the names of his friends, of his family, of his friend's family. No luck.

"What happened?" Isaac muttered, sitting on a rock, burying his face into his hands.

"So we find you," a familiar voice sounded. Isaac looked up and saw Felix and Ivan, both clothed in black.

"Guys! What happ-," Isaac began but stopped. Both Felix and Ivan had the same symbol Garet had on his forehead.

"Shine Plasma!" Ivan yelled, giving little time for Isaac to react.

"Granite!" Isaac yelled, using the Djinn to block the attack.

"Mother Gaia!" Felix shouted. Power erupted all around Isaac and he was flung backwards.

"I'm sorry to do this to you guys! Echo!" Isaac shouted, pulling out the Sol Blade and charging. He hit both in one hit.

"Impact!" Ivan shouted. Felix raised his sword and struck down at Isaac.

"Geode!" Isaac shouted, parrying the attack.

"Tempest!" Ivan shouted.

"Flint!" Isaac shouted, slicing through the winds and hitting Ivan.

"Odyssey!" Felix shouted, charging at Isaac.

"Judgment!" Isaac shouted, pointing upwards towards the sky. A blast from above sent both Felix and Ivan sprawling.

"Diamond Berg!" a new voice shouted. Isaac flew backwards and skidded on the ground.

"We heard a battle and decided to come join," Piers smiled. He has also dressed in black and had the symbol on his forehead. A little behind him was Sheba, also in black and bearing the symbol.

Sheba bent down and put some drink into Felix. He got up and Revived Ivan.

"This is not good," Isaac muttered. He was hurt and it was four against one.

"Searing Beam!" a new voice shouted. The four were thrown back. Isaac's arm as grabbed and he disappeared with whoever grabbed him.

"THEY GOT AWAY!" Garet roared. Ivan was knelt in front of him.

"Sorry sir. But Jenna used Teleport and they both disappeared," Ivan explained.

"And how did Jenna get her hands on the Teleport Lapis?" Garet bellowed.

"She had it the day you took over. Felix claims she had been using it for something. He does not know why," Ivan answered.

"Then prepare the army. We shall find them sooner or later," Garet smiled. Ivan nodded and left to prepare. Both Garet and Mia shared a cruel laugh.

A.N. And so ends the first half! Can Isaac and Jenna save the world? Or will the curse spread all across Weyward? Continue with the last half!


	2. Power of the Golden Sun, and Balance of ...

A.N. I do not own Golden Sun. Enjoy the last half!

"Who are you and where are we?" Isaac yelled, spinning around and raising the Sol Blade up.

"It's me Jenna! As for where we are, we're in Madra!" the other person hissed. Isaac blinked and stopped.

"Jenna! You weren't put under that curse!" Isaac said happily and hugged Jenna. Then he realized what he did and let go. Both blushed immensely.

"I had the Teleport Lapis with me so I was able to escape," Jenna told him.

"Well that's good. What happened?" Isaac asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Garet and Mia had black clothes and that weird symbol on their faces. I was almost taken but Felix fought unto he was beaten to a pulp and cursed. I was barely able to escape," Jenna answered. She held back a tear.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find a way to rescue everyone," Isaac comforted Jenna.

"If it's a curse, the Cleric's Ring might be able to break it," Isaac said.

"Yes of course! Do you have it?" Jenna asked.

"Oh no…" Isaac said, his face downcast, "Ivan had it."

"Then we'll have to get it from him," Jenna answered.

"We need to head back towards Vale then!" Isaac said.

"We need a plan," Jenna answered.

"I don't think we have time," Isaac answered.

"Alright then. I'll bring us to Vault," Jenna answered. In a flash of Psyenergy they were in Vault.

"The army is ready my king," Ivan told Garet, bowing deeply.

"Excellent. Gather the others. We'll take Vault first. Then we'll head eastwards, towards Imil," Garet ordered. Ivan nodded and ran off.

"When we have capture Imil, may I see it?" Mia asked.

"Of course my Queen," Garet smiled. They kissed and smiled.

"Oh my Wise One," Jenna cursed. Isaac and Jenna had left Vault and headed for Vale. Halfway there, they had found an army of monsters.

"We have to stop them," Isaac said.

"We can't take on those many monsters!" Jenna yelled.

"We have to try!" Isaac said.

"We'll be killed!' Jenna cried.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Isaac asked coldly. Jenna froze. Isaac was right. What would they do?

"Alright then. Let's go!" Jenna shouted, pulling out her staff. Isaac smiled and pulled out the Sol Sword.

"So we find you again," Ivan laughed. A chill went up Isaac's and Jenna's spine. They turned around and saw Ivan, Piers, Sheba, and Felix there.

"Four against two? That doesn't seem fair," Isaac grinned.

"Try five thousand against two," Felix smiled, motioning behind him.

"Brother! Fight the curse!" Jenna yelled, tears running down her face. Felix looked down at his sister.

"Curse? Ha! Every minute this blessing brings us more power!" Felix bellowed.

"Megiddo!" Isaac shouted. The attack from the Sol Sword flew forward and sent Felix flying.

"Isaac!" Jenna shouted, turning towards Isaac.

"He's not Felix now. He have to stop the curse at the head. We'll get the Cleric's Ring and put it on Garet," Isaac said coolly.

Jenna seemed to nod and turned around.

"Serpent Fume!" Jenna yelled. Piers was caught by surprise.

"Mother Gaia!" Isaac shouted, finishing off Piers.

"Tempest!" Ivan and Sheba shouted.

"Granite!" Isaac shouted, protecting Jenna and himself.

"Searing Beam!" Jenna shouted, hitting Sheba and Ivan.

"Flint!" Isaac shouted, hitting Ivan hard.

"Gale!" Sheba shouted. Isaac was blown back.

"Cool Aura!" Jenna yelled. Isaac was healed.

"Summon Ramses!" Isaac yelled. Ivan and Sheba were pummeled.

"Let's finish it! Searing Beam!" Ivan and Sheba went down.

"Good. Now let's go! Get the Cleric's Ring and the other Psyenergy items!" Isaac said. Jenna ran up and they got what they needed. However the army was soon to be upon them.

"Jenna! Back up!" Isaac shouted. Jenna backed up. Isaac concentrated.

Suddenly a flashback came into his head. Garet had fired the Meteor Summon from his hand. Could he do that with Judgment?

Isaac placed his hands together and concentrated. The lion shield appeared on his hands. He held it up and fired. A blue beam appeared and sliced through the army of monsters. It stopped roughly in the middle and exploded.

"That was cool," Jenna whispered, as the shock wave destroyed a good chunk of the army.

"That _was_ cool," Isaac agreed.

"But unfortunately there's still a big army," Jenna pointed out.

"True. Let's Teleport to Vale," Isaac agreed. Jenna put her hand on his shoulder and they disappeared.

"It seems that they have been defeated again. I guess Isaac still retains part of the Golden Sun," Garet said.

"Shall I meet them at the door?" Mia asked.

"Yes. Take care of Jenna, but leave Isaac for me to finish," Garet answered. Mia nodded and walked off..

Isaac and Jenna rushed forward, destroying any monster that stood in their way. As for people, they knocked them out. Soon they came upon the ruins Sol Sanctum. A large castle loomed there.

"Force!" Isaac yelled, throwing the doors of the castle open. Mia stood there, a cruel smile on her face.

"Ser-" Jenna began but stopped.

"Halt!" Mia shouted, interrupting Jenna. Isaac's eyes opened in surprise as he felt his body slow to a stop. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Jenna and Mia fought, fire burned, ice rained down.

And then Jenna was defeated. She slumped forward.

"…JENNA!" Isaac shouting, breaking through the Halt Psyenergy. He pulled out the Sol Sword and ran forward.

"Golden Sun!" Isaac yelled. His sword glowed and pulsed, sending out wave after wave of energy. Mia opened her eyes in surprise as she was thrown back. Isaac stopped, and the power died down. He bent down next to Jenna.

"Revive," he said. Jenna's eyes fluttered open.

"I-Isaac. Save my brother, please," Jenna coughed.

"You'll be okay. I know you will," Isaac said, tears streaming down his face.

"Maybe. But you need to free Garet from the curse so everyone else will be freed," Jenna smiled weakly.

"Just drink a potion. You'll be okay. I know it!" Isaac shouted. Jenna gave a half nod and ran off, after Jenna gave him the Psyenergy items she had.

"Liquifier!" Garet yelled as Isaac ran into the main hall. Isaac rolled and barely dodged the attack.

"Halt!" Isaac shouted, for he had retrieved the Halt Gem from Mia. A shield of Psyenergy came up and stopped it.

"Nice try," Garet sneered.

"Stone Spire!" Isaac yelled, rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Flash!" Garet yelled, protecting himself.

"Megiddo!" Isaac yelled. Garet's eyes opened in surprise as the unleash swept him off his feet.

"I know you're still in there Garet! Fight this curse before it's to late!" Isaac shouted.

"It's not a curse!" Garet shouted. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Isaac did the same.

"Judgment!" Isaac shouted, firing the Summon.

"Meteor!" Garet yelled, firing his Summon. The attacks hit in the middle and exploded. Both Isaac and Garet were blown back.

"Force!" Isaac yelled, blowing the dust away. Garet was lying against the wall, his head down. Isaac approached him and bent down, the Cleric's Ring in hand.

"You really are gullible, aren't you?" Garet asked, his head moving up. Isaac's eyes opened in surprise as he was thrown back.

"Meteor!" Garet shouted. Isaac looked up as the attack came near.

"Granite!" Isaac shouted and the last second, protecting himself.

"What? I thought you had set all of your Djinni!" Garet shouted in rage.

"I kept him just in case you'd try a dirty trick like that. Judgment!" Isaac shouted. Garet was blown back.

"Judgment!" Isaac shouted, firing again, and one more time after that. Garet was on the ground.

"Okay now. Halt!" Isaac shouted. Garet seemed to freeze. Isaac bent down and put the Cleric's Ring on Garet. Then he released the Halt.

"I-Isaac?" Garet muttered. His voice had turned to normal, but he still looked the same.

"Garet! Why doesn't the curse stop?" Isaac asked.

"It's become to powerful. I don't think the Cleric's Ring can stop it," Garet said.

"What about the others?" Isaac shouted.

"If it's to late for me, then it's to late for them. The curse spread around, not staying in one place," Garet smiled weakly.

"I'll find a way!" Isaac shouted.

"I already know. You have to kill me to kill the Darksword," Garet said.

"…No! I'll just destroy the Darksword!" Isaac yelled.

"You can't! Me and the Darksword are linked. If it goes, I go. If I go, it goes," Garet said.

"I can't kill you," Isaac said.

"You have to. Then the others will be freed! Then you all can stop the army," Garet pleaded.

"I can't kill my best friend!" Isaac shouted. The Sol Blade started to glow.

"Hmmm," Garet mumbled.

"Golden Sun!" Isaac shouted. He raised his sword high and wave after wave of energy pulsed from it.

"What is that?" Felix wondered, as the first wave of the Golden Sun energy came. The army was knocked down, and the former good guys were frozen in their tracks. More waves came and their clothes began to turn back to normal, the army disintegrated, and finally, the symbol on their foreheads was destroyed.

The wave continued onward, striking fear into the hearts of the evil, and hope into the hearts of the good. And still it went, spreading outwards over all of Weyward. Even the Lemurians in all their privacy saw it. Alchemy, at it's core.

Isaac raised the pulsing sword even higher. Garet closed his eyes as the sword came down. He felt nothing. Something was wrong. He opened his eyes and looked. Isaac had struck the Darksword.

_"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ the cold voice ensued from the sword. A spirit flew around the room, cursing Isaac.

"Time for you to pay for what you did!" Isaac shouted. His sword, still pulsing, swung at the spirit. It gave one final nooooooooo and disappeared into nothingness. The blade of the Darksword cracked and crumbled, and only the hilt remained.

"The power of the Golden Sun took the evil, but spared you," an eerily familiar voice sounded. The wounded Garet, and the tired Isaac looked. The Wise One floated by them.

"The power that had taken control of Garet was the result of the negative forces of Alchemy. Now there is an imbalance of Good and Evil. Isaac, you must come with me," the Wise One said. Isaac nodded.

"Garet. Tell Jenna that I, that I," Isaac began.

"You what?" Jenna asked. Isaac turned around and saw a beat up Jenna and Mia there. Isaac ran over to her.

Needless to say, a kiss was involved.

"You must come with me soon. If you stay to long then a new, even more powerful evil will rise up,"the Wise One warned.

"I'm coming too," Jenna said.

"I see. You two are connected. Then both of you shall come," the Wise One seemed to smile.

"And keep the Sol Blade. It has become to powerful for this world," the Wise One added. Isaac nodded and put the Sol Blade back in it's sheath.

"Goodbye my friends," Isaac said. He gave Garet the Psyenergy items, and the Djinni and walked up to the Wise One with Jenna.

"Tell the others we'll miss them," Jenna said, "Especially my brother."

"We will," Mia answered.

"Then goodbye. May the Golden Sun continue to shine upon humanity," the Wise One said. In a flash, Isaac, Jenna, and the Wise One were gone.

"So the Golden Sun repaired everything," Garet smiled as he and Mia exited the castle. As soon as they had left, the castle disappeared. They could see Vale in the distance, people were bustling about everywhere.

"So were have you two been?" Sheba asked as they entered the village.

"Don't you remember…" Garet began a loss for words.

"Remember what?" Sheba asked.

"Hi guys!" Piers said, carrying an armload of stuff.

"Hello," Mia said. Both were confused.

"I guess the Golden Sun erased everyone's memories. But why do we still have ours?" Garet asked Mia.

"I don't know. Maybe we're suppose to remember," Mia answered.

"I suppose we are. I hope Isaac and Jenna remember us," Garet whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ivan asked, suddenly popping up. Both Mia and Garet gave a muffled shriek.

"Uhhhh. Nothing," Garet said. Sheba snickered and walked off. Piers just gave something of a shrug and walked off.

"Whatever you say…lovebirds," Ivan said, adding the last part quietly. Both Garet and Mia blushed.

"What did you say!" Garet shouted, raising his sword.

"Uh oh," Ivan laughed and ran off.

A.N.If you think this is the end of me, think again! I'm working on a comedy and will have it sooner or later. I must warn you, there is nearly everyone bashing in it!


End file.
